


Spending It With You

by Jinxedfuture



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Someone please tell Illumi to stop pushing himself like this, goddamn workaholic, they wear silly christmas hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxedfuture/pseuds/Jinxedfuture
Summary: Illumi returns back home from a long mission to find out that, unsurprisingly, Hisoka had planned something for his return.As in, Hisoillu spending Christmas together, in their own simple way.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Spending It With You

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't christmas anymore, I know, but who's gonna stop me?

After a decently long mission that had stolen most of Illumi's time, it was finally over, and he was allowed to go back home. Not home to the Zoldyck mansion, no, but home to his loving boyfriend. However, home seemed to have changed since his last visit. Literally.

There were many red and green decorations surrounding the exterior with multiple lights that forced Illumi to squint from how bright they flashed. And that wasn't the end of it, because the moment Illumi opened the door, even more bizarre looking things were placed around the house. Never mind the strange green circle of grass that Illumi pulled off the door before stepping in. 

He looked down at it, frowning at the needles inserted all around. _His_ needles. The ones he strictly used for work. The assassin picked them off one by one, and gave the object a couple firm squeezes. Why on earth was something like this on the front door? Why were his needles on it? Did Hisoka lose his mind? Or did he sell the house behind his back for one of his mindless pranks? Because if he did...

"Illumi!!"

Ah, he didn't then. Good. 

The magician skipped down the stairs and over to the dark haired man, who's eyes are now opened wide. Hisoka was wearing a peculiar red hat with a fluffy white ball at the top, and what was probably the most grotesque sweater Illumi had ever seen him wear. It had a mix of what could very much be every single degree of pink, and Hisoka's favorite infamous gum brand in the middle. The pants are no different, covered in a bungee gum pattern. Which made it all the worse, because it meant he went through the trouble to get it custom tailored to wear. 

"I see you're _very_ in love with my pretty sweater~" Hisoka put his hands on his hips to proudly display his outfit.

Illumi's eyebrows shot up. "You are gravely mistaken. It's extremely hideous."

Hisoka chuckled. "You're going to love what I have for you then." His eyes move to the round green object in the other man's hand. "Aw, why'd you remove the needles from the wreath?" 

"Why is this thing surrounded with my needles in the first place?"

Hisoka shrugged. "Thought it'd make these boring looking decorations more interesting." 

"What _is_ all..." Illumi waved his occupied hands around. "this?"

The magician clasped his hands together with a grin, as if he was waiting for the opportunity to explain this. "This, dear Lumi, is called Christmas! A holiday that comes around this time of the year every time. You share gifts, decorate houses, and.... uh, I don't know, I think that's about it."

Illumi hummed, putting his pins away and setting the wreath aside. "Looks and sounds like an ugly holiday."

"It is." Hisoka agreed. "But that's 'part of it's charm', or whatever." 

"You don't sound like you enjoy it either." 

Hisoka twirled a strand of his hair around his finger. "Mmm. I don't. It's very boring."

Illumi tilted his head. "...I don't get it?" 

Hisoka sighed. "We used to celebrate this every year when I was in the troupe. It was because of Chrollo, he's very interested in whatever this is, something to do with christ I think?" He shrugged. "Don't remember, don't care. It was bland and uninteresting. Not worth any of the preparation time at all."

A more puzzled expression fell on the assassin's face. "So... if that's the case.. why are we celebrating it right now?"

The magician's smile returned. "Because! The more I thought about it, the more the idea started to appeal to me, because it's not the troupe I'm celebrating this with, it's you." Hisoka leaned in, brushing strands of Illumi's hair behind his ear as he whispered, "And nothing's ever boring with you, darling."

Illumi huffed and turned away, his cheeks flushed a very faint pink. "Well, I'll go take a shower first then." 

He can hear the wide grin in Hisoka's singsong response. "Okay~"

Illumi stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a clean towel. He wore his favorite green robe, because for some reason, his clothes had disappeared. And the obvious culprit was standing in front of him with closed eyes, hands clasped behind his back, and a wide smile. 

"Hisoka. My clothes." 

"You won't be needing them today." 

The assassin thinned his lips. He's had a long week, and he'd rather not deal with too many of Hisoka's shenanigans today. 

"Oh, come on, don't give me that face! I have something for you!" The magician brought his hands forward and revealed a well wrapped, light green present with a pretty yellow ribbon resting on top. Illumi stared at it for a moment then sighed. He let the towel rest on his shoulder then took the gift in his hands, unwrapping it carefully. 

Illumi knit his eyebrows together once he saw what's inside. He took it out, and his eyes opened wide. It was another hideous sweater, just like the one Hisoka was wearing, but tailored for Illumi instead. Many green degrees, and two yellow pins in the middle. And the dark green item with a pins pattern resting in the box were definitely the pants to accompany the outfit. For the first time, Illumi was genuinely speechless.

"So," Hisoka peered from behind the sweater. "do you like it?"

Illumi stayed silent. He was unsure of how to describe the amount of despise he has for this atrocity. 

"Illumi?"

The Zoldyck's eyes slowly moved to meet Hisoka's, which caused the magician to snort in reaction. "I see you like it."

"I--" Illumi's mouth opens but closes again. Since he was unsure of how to address this strange gift, he decided to change the subject. "Where are my clothes? I would like to get dressed up."

"Hm? These _are_ your clothes for today!" 

The assassin blinked twice. "Excuse me?"

"Come on! Wear it!"

Illumi looked at his boyfriend like he grew a second head. "If-- If you think I will be putting this on, then you are gravely mistaken."

"But Illu..." Hisoka pouted. "I got it just for you!" 

The assassin simply stared. 

"Please?" Hisoka pleaded with his puppy eyes and hands clasped together. "We'll be matching together!" 

The whole situation was incredulous, and Illumi wasn't sure what was more appalling. The fact that Hisoka had suggested this right now, or the fact that he had gave in and moved to the mirror to put on said horrendous outfit. Illumi looked at his reflection in complete sorrow as Hisoka placed his hands on his shoulders with a wide smile. "Aww look at you! It looks so nice!"

"...You have no need to lie about this." 

"But I'm not, dear!" Hisoka placed his chin on the other's shoulder, hugging him gently from behind. "Isn't it comfortable?"

"It....... is." Illumi admitted heavily. 

The magician giggled, his breath tickling the assassin's neck. "See? I told you... But you're missing one thing." Hisoka moved his arms and slowly but surely, a reindeer headband poked out from above Illumi's head. Illumi watched as Hisoka slipped it on him smoothly, pushing locks of hair behind his ear in the process. 

He stood besides the sulking Zoldyck, beaming with his hands on his hips. "Now we're truly matching!" 

Illumi poked his horns. "What are these supposed to be?"

Hisoka held his chin with a hum. "I have no idea. But it does look cute on you! Oh, so adorable! Let's take a picture!" 

The magician took out his phone and pulled Illumi in by the shoulder, winking with his tongue out at the camera as he took a photo. He brought the phone closer to look at their selfie. Illumi had an expression wavering between looking annoyed and just exhausted, which made Hisoka giggle. "Mimi, you weren't smiling!"

Illumi let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I don't have anything to smile about right now. What else do you have planned for today?" 

Hisoka hummed, tilting his head and tapping his cheek as he looked at Illumi. It didn't seem like he was thinking about the activities he'd set for them, more like _considering_ something else. Illumi blinked at him, waiting patiently for the conclusion. And finally, Hisoka smiled softly. He wordlessly took his lover's hand in his, and guided him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

Illumi eased himself into the large, fluffy blanket as he adjusted his position on the floor. The room was dimly lit with a warm orange atmosphere and the room was silent with only faint, crackling sounds coming from the fireplace he was warming up in front. Illumi watched the flames with intensity as he allowed himself to empty his thoughts and zone out. 

After a while, something warm touched his cheek. He turned his head to see his smiling magician extending a hand with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows towards him. After accepting the cup, Hisoka took a seat inside the blanket comfortably besides Illumi. 

"What were you thinking about?" Hisoka asked in a low voice.

"Nothing." Illumi said, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. His eyebrows furrowed slightly but went back to normal a second later. 

Hisoka hummed softly. "How was your mission? Met anyone interesting?" 

"Not really. It was dragged on. Boring." 

Hisoka smiled. "I see."

Illumi let the cup warm his hands up as he watched the marshmallows float in the chocolate peacefully. After a few seconds had passed, he looked up. "So, what's next?"

"Hm?" Hisoka turned to Illumi. 

"Didn't you have some other things planned for whatever today is?" 

"Ah." The magician chuckled. One of his hands left his cup, and reached to play with the black locks of hair besides him, his fingers running through it with precision and ease. "You're tired, are you not? They're not as important right now, my dear."

"...Oh." Illumi looked at Hisoka. He wasn't used to others changing their plans for him. He'd always adapt, never the opposite. Dark eyes met golden, bright ones. They looked at him kindly, so full of affection that it made his chest tighten and he was forced to break his gaze. It took him a second to find something else to focus on, settling on the pleasant fire in front of him. "...I'm fine. You don't have to adjust your schedule just to fit me."

Hisoka laughed wholeheartedly, his fingers moving up to run gently through Illumi's scalp, which earned a small sigh from the assassin. "Oh, darling. So stubborn. I think I will."

The Zoldyck rolled his eyes, pulling the blanket up to cover his shoulders. Hisoka grinned as he brought the cup to his lips, lowering it abruptly after he took a small sip, grimacing from the flavor. "Ah-- I think I switched the cups by mistake. Is yours... _lacking_ in sweetness?" 

Illumi nodded, and they both exchanged their drinks. He took a sip from his new cup, and a little smile formed on his lips. This one was overly sweet, which was exactly to his liking. It's a pleasant feeling to know Hisoka got it perfectly, especially on a day where he needed such little details the most.

"Why didn't you tell me that it wasn't your cup?" Hisoka turned his head to Illumi after confirming the cup he held was his own. 

The Zoldyck shrugged slightly. "Didn't want to get up."

"I could've gotten it for you."

" _No._ " Illumi stated rigidly. "You're part of the warmth. You're not allowed to leave your position anymore." 

Hisoka breathed a chuckle, curling the black locks around his fingers. "Alright, alright.." 

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Hisoka had his eyes closed accompanied by the usual smile on his face as he continued to run his fingers through his lover's hair. Illumi was staring at his faint reflection inside the cup, dark eyes vaguely reflecting a tint of red and orange as he loosened up a bit more in their fluffy shared blanket. 

This was the most relaxed the assassin had been since he first left for the mission. 

He hadn't been lying when he said he was fine, that he could handle whatever Hisoka throws at him easily. He's a trained assassin, after all. He'd endured much much worse, he can pass through a few holiday activities like a breeze. However, he wouldn't argue with resting calmly in front of a fireplace with warming cups of hot chocolate and marshmallows. It hurt to admit, but even the eyesore outfit Hisoka brought him was very comfy, and he wouldn't mind wearing it again some other time. Guess the magician still is capable of surprising Illumi, in a good way. 

Illumi felt alright, like he could stay up for multiple more days on end. But when you're put in such a cozy setting, it's only natural for your fatigue to retain the upper hand. Illumi was only halfway through his drink when he felt himself doze off. A light brush of warm fingers on his cheek brought him back, and he turned to look at the source. 

"Love.." Hisoka's voice was barely above a whisper. "Was the mission that tiring?" 

Illumi exhaled as he brought his hand up to rub his eyes. "I didn't get enough rest, that's all." 

Oh. He shouldn't have admitted that.

Hisoka scowled, and Illumi could already hear the words before they were spoken. "Illumi, I thought we spoke about this. No sacrificing your sleep just for a mission."

"It was--"

"Ah ah ah." Hisoka rested his finger on Illumi's lips. "No excuses. _No sacrificing your sleep just for a mission._ You have plenty of others to take on after, and the target isn't going anywhere, okay?" 

Illumi scoffed as he pushed Hisoka's finger away. _That's logically wrong_ he thought to himself. Many different comebacks to dispute Hisoka's silly claims were circling his head, but the thought of voicing them was enough to get the assassin to give up. Instead, he grumpily rested his cheek on his palm as he placed his cup on the floor besides him.

Hisoka sighed as he placed his own cup away. He leaned in, holding Illumi's cheeks and gently pushing the skin besides the corners of his mouth upwards. Illumi's eyes snapped to his, glaring with an intensity that would freeze any kind of person dead in their tracks. But Hisoka isn't any kind of person, and his giggling caused a faint murderous aura to flow from the assassin, which only made Hisoka smile fondly at the threat. "Aw, so grumpy. You're always very short tempered when you don't rest like this~ Hey, don't give me that face, Lulu. Did you know?" Hisoka's hand found its way around Illumi's waist, pulling him closer. "I act as a really good pillow~"

It came as a pleasant surprise to Hisoka when Illumi hadn't pulled away. Instead, he crossed his arms as he leaned his weight on his boyfriend, resting his head on his chest and letting his eyes drop shut. The bloodlust that was leaking had calmed down significantly. And yet, Illumi still let out a grumble as he protested, " _I'm fine._ "

Hisoka laughed, pulling on the blankets to make sure his beloved was well covered. "So, so stubborn. You were sleeping with your eyes open earlier, dear."

Was he? Illumi was completely unaware of him nodding off in the first place. He groaned as more arguments swam through his thoughts, but protested no further as exhaustion was promptly washing over him. Hisoka moved his head to plant a tender kiss on Illumi's head as his hand found the silky hair he was overly fond of, causing Illumi's strained posture to melt away.

Just as Illumi was drifting off to sleep again, he heard Hisoka's soft giggle as he spoke, " _You're_ _fine_ , alright." 

Illumi huffed, elbowing his lover's stomach gently. "Quiet." 


End file.
